Saying Yes Was The Best Mistake I Ever Made
by ImpalaAngel13
Summary: Being an angel's vessel is like being chained to a comet. So what happens to that vessel after the big Y-E-S? Please read and review!
1. Nick

**I've been reminiscing on all of the awesomeness that is Season 5, and I realized that Nick is a poor, neglected fanfiction character. So why not write something about how he feels about being Lucifer's vessel? Imagine how he feels about being Satan's bitch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

That single word, however harmless it seemed, changed my life.

Truthfully, I think that there wasn't much of a life to be changed. I mean, my family was dead and I was alone. There was nothing for me; nothing was left to live for.

And then Lucifer came to me. He took the form of my beautiful wife, my sweet Sarah. And he told me these things about himself.

Like how he loved God so much that he was cast from Heaven.

And how 'Devil' and 'Satan' are titles given by a falsely bad reputation.

Like how he will help me get justice.

So I said yes. Hell yeah, I said it in a heartbeat. And then…he was with me. He shunted me aside to make room for himself. I wasn't in control of my body anymore.

But still, it was bliss compared to living alone.

However, Lucifer was not satisfied with me. We shared a mind; I could hear his every thought. He kept muttering to himself about how he needed his true vessel. That vessel was apparently a 'special' man named Sam Winchester. So we went to meet him.

He was tall, that was for sure.

I could see that Lucifer wanted this man; wanted to be able to be contained by a human that could hold his essence. He was dissatisfied with my body as it was. Even I was. I was turning into a monster; I could feel my skin and organs and entire _being_ disintegrating. It was repulsive. But it was bliss, so I consented to let Lucifer stay.

And then there were the killings. Those were the worst. I killed things and humans and gods in ways that I didn't know you could use to kill somebody. The worst was definitely the massacre of those pagans. Lucifer shoved my fist through a god's _chest_, for hell's sake! And afterwards, I killed an archangel. Gabriel, the archangel who'd been in the stories of Jesus and his birth, was killed in the blink of an eye. By me, of all people!

But finally, after so many pains and injuries and killings, it was sure to be over. Sam Winchester came to me, came to _us_. And I knew from the moment he arrived in Detroit that he was going to take Lucifer from my body into his.

And that's precisely what he did.

He said that single syllable; he uttered that fatal sound.

"Yes."

And all at once, Lucifer was fleeing, rushing away from me towards his one true vessel on this Earth.

I fell to the ground. I felt my body, barely sustained for so long by demon blood and an archangel, decaying in rapid succession. That blackness, that death that I had so long awaited, began to rush towards me. I, in turn, ran into it, running towards that light that I prayed was at the end of the tunnel.

And then I was gone from the torture of living and that cursed half-life as a vessel. I was in Heaven, and I was happy at last.

Did I regret saying that single word that changed me forever, that tainted my soul with the mark of Satan? Did I regret killing hundreds upon hundreds of demons, humans, and supernatural beings of Heaven and Hell and everything in between? Did I regret being the Devil's decaying rag doll?

Maybe, but as long it took me away from that destroyed life that tortured my heart more with every second, I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? I might make a thing about the points of views of all the vessels (maybe Sam, too, but I don't know). So I would do a chapter for Adam, Jimmy, MAYBE Claire, Anna's vessel, Gabriel's vessel, Raphael's vessels, among others. Tell me what you think in a review!<strong>


	2. Jimmy

**Hello again! Here is the chapter from the POV of the all-important Jimmy Novak. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>If only…<p>

If only Castiel would come back to me. It's hell, being here alone.

Am I lonely here?

Hell, I don't know.

God is a whacked up dude, I must say. No offense to him, but maybe he could've made his children a little less fiery and crazy and a little bit less like a blazing comet.

Just saying.

Like I've always said, it all began with a prayer.

I prayed for guidance; for answers. He came to me in different ways. He said his name was Castiel and that he was the answers. He said that he was an angel. He had me prove my faith to him.

So I stuck my arm in scorching hot water.

And I came out unscathed. Thank you, faith.

He came to me a little while afterwards. It was the night that my wife and I had a fight about me going to get myself help. So I put on my trench coat and went outside.

So Castiel came to me.

From then on, it was a year of a million roller coaster rides per second. Imagine the rush you feel as you fly down a hill on the fastest bike in the world, or pulling 190 mph in an open-air car. Multiply that by about ten million. And then multiply _that_ by infinity to the tenth power.

That's not even near what it's like to be inhabited by an angel. Lucky me.

I don't know how the other poor bastards are handling it. Possession, or inhabitation, or whatever the hell the angels call it when they jump into our skin.

And then the ride began.

Exorcisms. They were easy as hell. All Castiel had to do was reach my arm out and plunk my good ol' hand down on any old demon's head. And then I would feel this rush, this _power_, and for a moment I would feel like an angel myself. But then the moment would fade, and I would draw back into the corner of my mind, waiting until something happened that was important enough to push Castiel aside for.

Flying had its perks. It was like one moment I was standing (or sitting, or lying down) and the next moment, there were these giant wings that exploded from my back. And then I was flying in a matter of milliseconds. Nanoseconds, even. That didn't do anything for my ego, though. I mean, shouldn't angels consider the fact that the human they're riding around in might get a few delusions of grandeur by being an all-powerful angel of God?

However, there were a couple bad things about being an angel's vessel. There was the matter of the battles. I killed more things as a son-of-God-angel than I ever did as a flawed God-respecting human being. Now how messed up is that?

I lost count of how many angels I killed as Castiel's vessel.

I do know, however, that every single life that I took was like a stab to my own heart. Each blow that landed on an opposing angel landed on Castiel's Grace, which of course wounded me.

And then there were the times when I was killed.

I found it comical after enough time. I truthfully would have gone crazy as a vessel if not for the all-too-constant interruptions of death.

Since the moment that I'd met Dean Winchester, I had been in mortal peril. The guy had stabbed me in the heart with a demon-killing knife!

No problem for me, though. Gotta love that angel mojo.

There was that time when Chuck's archangel blew me up. Even I thought to myself, having been with Castiel for so long, _Thanks, brother._

Of course, I bounced right back.

Oh! And then that time when Lucifer snapped his fingers and blew me to smithereens! Yeah, brotherly love at its finest.

Look at me. I'm talking about family matters with angels like I'm Castiel! The thing is, I wish I was just like an angel. I wish I was Castiel.

To tell the truth, I think I am now.

Just another extension of an angelic being.

And finally, there was Castiel's final mistake. His pride- _our_ pride- brought both of us down. He took all the souls of Purgatory into my body to become the new God. And his choice took its toll.

I felt the power of the souls burning me up from the inside out. It stretched my flesh to its fullest extent. It burnt its way through my skin and my organs; it pushed me aside, even farther behind into my mind than I had been with just Castiel.

I felt Castiel faltering and losing control. He slowly weakened, letting those souls of the monsters take over. And then a group came to the forefront of my body.

Leviathan.

It was hell when they took the spotlight. And then they tore apart my body, making it drip black goo that made me want to vomit, if I could. Then they took me away from Sam and Dean and Bobby, who had become my friends.

They drowned me in the public water supply.

Where is Castiel now?

Who knows?

I'm just the vessel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Adam

**So...Chapter 3! Yay! Please enjoy this little POV from our dear friend Adam Milligan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Angels.<p>

Yeah. Honest-to-God warrior guys with wings.

Who would've thought that they actually exist?

Oh, and my apparent long-lost brothers! What the hell is up with the family matters these days?

But back to angels.

Zacariah was a douchebag from the second he resurrected me. He was old, balding, and a whole big pile of empty promises. I hated his guts, but he'd told me all about the Winchesters, and how even though they were apparently my brothers, they were evil. He was the only source of information I had since I'd been resurrected, so I had no choice but to trust them.

My story as a vessel, however, is short.

I was taken to the Green Room by Zacariah, who was bearing promises of seeing my mother again if I obeyed. So I obeyed.

There were these really good burgers and sandwiches there. I took to eating them immediately, though Zachariah was being rude about me apparently being rude.

Then Zachariah told me that I was just bait for my emotionally, mentally, and erotically (_erotically?) _codependent brothers. Dean Winchester was going to say yes to Michael if that meant saving me.

If Dean had been there right when I'd found that out, I would've told him to shut the hell up and save his precious Winchester breath.

Because after they arrived- without the creepy staring angel, I might add- Zachariah forced Dean to say yes and if he didn't, Sam and I would be slowly killed.

So Dean said yes.

But then he stabbed Zachariah right in his lying, dickhead throat.

Gotta love brothers.

So, of course, Sam and I stopped coughing up blood. Dean helped our taller brother up off the ground and escorted him out of the Green Room, and I tried to follow. The door shut before I could escape as well.

And then Michael came, in a blinding light that nearly burned my eyes out.

But it didn't. I was taken by that light, was taken as a vessel even I as I cried out, "No!"

And then Michael was forcing his way into my body, pushing me aside with only one thought- _I must fulfill my destiny_.

Yeah, good luck, champ.

And then, after a series of events that I can barely remember, it was time.

Stull Cemetery.

The location for the final showdown.

Michael and I- _we_- would finally fulfill our destiny.

Sam Winchester was there, but Michael reminded me that he was Lucifer now. Just Lucifer wearing Sam like a coat, as Michael was inhabiting me.

Dean arrived, and I could feel Michael whine, as if he was longing to be with his one true vessel in order to fight Satan. But all Dean wanted was a few minutes with Sam, as if his baby brother could be able to break past Lucifer.

I refused- no, Michael refused- but then Castiel, the little upstart of an angel, incinerated my body with holy fire.

That hurt like a bitch, as I might add.

I came back, though. Michael, too.

And we were there to see Sam take over his body again and open the Pit. Michael cried out, reaching my arm out to grab Sam's jacket, but then we were getting pulled in too.

And we fell straight into Hell, courtesy of my brother.

Of course, Lucifer and Michael didn't like that. They used us as their rats, testing us to se what we could take before we broke.

And we broke.

Sam was taken away after a while, though. Castiel came and took him first, but he accidentally left my brother's soul behind. Whoops. Sorry, angel, but I think you forgot part of your human. Lucifer and Michael laughed at Sam's soul and whipped and slashed it beyond repair for years.

Then Death came.

He yanked Sam's flayed soul from the two archangels, and before he disappeared, the Horseman turned to me.

"It could've been you, but Dean was adamant that he wanted Sam."

And then Death was gone.

And I was alone.

Adam Milligan, alone with two angels of God.

I am Adam Milligan, and when I get out, I'm going to kill Dean Winchester for leaving me here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Next up...probably Sam. Be afraid. Be very afraid.<strong>


	4. Sam

**Wow...Long time since the last update. School's been a bitch to the infinite power, and me procrastinating on isn't exactly helping that B I have in math. Whoops. Well, enjoy the chapter about our favorite little Sasquatch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>I wish I could say that I hadn't said yes.<p>

It'd sent me straight to Hell.

I've been possessed by a lot of evil sons of bitches. Likewise, I've killed a lot of that hell spawn with guns, knives, you name it.

The thing was, there wasn't really anybody to advise me on how to deal with Satan. The whole thing was a mystery; no one had seen him for millennia, Nick was dead before I could even share a brief word with him, and apparently there were only one or two choice ways to kill the dickhead.

Lucky me.

Being possessed by Meg was no walk in the park, I'll tell you that. Imagine your mind. Then imagine all of that being pushed aside and sifted through for information, leaving every single nook and cranny in your noggin to be torn to shreds. Then imagine those shreds pushed haphazardly back together by the thing inside you that controls you and makes sure that you can't get enough thoughts together that could help you escape. That's just the mental aspect of why I hated being demonically possessed.

No control. None whatsoever. There was something else, something _evil_, and it moved my body with all of the familiarity that I had with it. Disgusting, actually, having something that's inside your body doing everything that you do...I mean everything. Not a pretty picture.

But that was only a billionth of what it felt like when Lucifer wore me to the prom. I said it; I wholeheartedly admit that I willingly said the word that I swore I never would utter to a certain fallen angel. I said that one word.

"Yes."

Worst mistake I ever made.

Was it?

A bright light; that was the last thing I remembered while truly being Sam Winchester for the last time. Then it changed. I was hit with a bullet that tore itself into my brain with deadly precision. It was freezing, like a dagger; that was to be expected, since he had just told me that he burned cold. And then his presence in my head changed into a battering ram that knocked me unconscious.

While I was passed out, I vaguely remember that I had what felt like a wrestling match with me against about fifteen billion angels. Now that I look back on it, that's probably the amount of power that Lucifer had. I fought as hard as I could, but I couldn't find the leverage that I needed to wedge Satan into a corner of my mind.

He won.

When I woke up, _I_ was the one in the corner.

He made me stand up; he made me watch as Dean took out the rings that I thought Lucifer didn't know about. The Pit opened, and Lucifer made me act like myself. He strode my legs over to the opening and spoke a countering incantation that closed the doorway again. He took the rings off of the wall and turned me- us- to face Dean.

"Sammy's long gone," he chuckled with my lungs, my mouth; in a cruel parody of my voice. I could see the hurt and betrayal in Dean's eyes as he realized that I had not won the wrestling match I had promised to him. I felt Lucifer spreading his wings, those archangelic wings of such electricity and power and darkness. He took flight, using me as his vessel. His one true vessel, Sam Winchester.

I finally got the chance to talk to him in a mirror. It was kind of creepy. I was talking to my reflection, for hell's sake! I swore to him that I would rip his heart out; that I would tear him limb from limb. He just laughed and showed me the truth.

A lie. My whole life had been a lie. Almost every person that had ever mattered in my life had been a demon.

I gladly killed them.

After that, I could already feel my humanity slipping away.

Later, in Stull Cemetery, I saw my brothers. Technically, they were two of my brothers and two of his brothers, but that didn't matter anymore. Sure, I'd tried to fight him, but I knew the reason why we were destined to be our one and only destined ones. A rebellious son, scorning the absent father.

I fit the description.

We were one.

Adam, my younger brother, was being worn by Michael, my older brother. But then Dean, my other older brother, showed up with Castiel, my other younger brother. And we fought. I ended up killing Castiel who had in turn injured Michael and Adam for the sake of Dean, who was fighting to save me from myself.

Over and over I screamed that I was sorry as I pummeled in the face of the only true family I'd ever really known. I screamed all of my regrets, fears, hatreds, grievances, and all of the apologies for everything I ever did that could have ever hurt my Dean.

Dean Winchester, the Michael Sword.

Dean Winchester, the brother that I was beating to a pulp on the car that had been my home for my entire life.

So I stopped.

I can barely remember the fight. I just remember the moment of triumph when I found that memory.

Dean was my leverage; I won the wrestling match just like I'd promised.

And I jumped, taking three others with me to what was surely Death himself.

But I waited in the Pit, and eventually, after centuries of agony and being tortured within an inch of insanity.

When Death took me back to myself, I didn't recognize my own body; my own soul. I was Sam Winchester, but there would always be that taint on my soul that spoke of Lucifer and what I did. I would always be reminded by that archangel that appeared in my mind but nobody else could see.

I had been dead.

I came back.

One Apocalypse down, many more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. Just tell me what you think, please!<strong>


End file.
